A fallen hero's story
by TheLillyOfChaos
Summary: In a hunter's bar in the middle of nowhere Sam Winchester's story is told


**AN: This idea has been plaguing me for a while now. It takes place right after Swan Song, it's basically what if Sam had a girlfriend. This is my first fanfic; I hope you enjoy it :). **

In a hunter's bar in the middle of nowhere, she sat in the corner alone with a bottle of Jack on the table. What she was already beginning to feel the tears fall from her face. With the bottle gripped tightly in her hand she brought it to her lips. She was hoping to get drunk enough to forget the recent events that took place hours before.

_He stood before her cradling her chin in the palm of his hand; he had unshed tears in his eyes but a hopeful smile on his face. _

"_Promise me you'll take care of them?" He asked sending a look to the two hunters and the fallen angel that stood no more than a few feet behind them._

_She nodded smiling weakly. "I promise I will, just please, please come back to me." She begged as the tears rushed down her face._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He took in everything about her not missing a single detail, because he knew if he was going to hell at least he'll carry a little piece of heaven with him in his memories._

_She bit her bottom lip and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Sam."_

"_I love you too, Hannah." Sam replied as he bent down and kissed her lips. "Looks like we have an apocalypse to advert."_

"Is it true?" a voice asked cutting her out of her memories.

She looked up to see a group of hunters standing before her with curiosity in their eyes. A curiosity that Hannah was scared of. She knew what they wanted; they wanted a heroic tale of how Lucifer was put back into his cage, but she knew they didn't want the tragic version. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to handle telling the tragic version anyways.

"Yeah, is it true?" Another asked. "Are you Sam Winchester's girl?"

Hannah felt fresh tears pour down her face at the mention of Sam's name. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She didn't feel like living anymore.

She took another long swig from the bottle and continued to stare at the men. It felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

"Yeah, I am." She said in a quiet voice.

"Then is it true that Lucifer is wearing Sam to prom?" One asked with a sneer on his face.

She glared at them gripping the bottle tight in her hand. She was debating whether or not to use the bottle as a weapon.

"Sam Winchester is going to ruin us all. He's going to destroy the world."

Hannah jumped to her feet with a dangerous look in her eyes ready to kill.

"You don't know a thing about him, you son bitch." She snapped. "He saved the world; he gave up his life for you."

The men gave her an uneasy look and back to away in fear, but Hannah wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"He said yes to Lucifer to gain control to throw him back into the pit." Her voice was wavering now at the end and the tears were flowing hard down her cheeks. "Looks like he succeeded." She laughed bitterly.

"You mean he's dead?" The second asked her.

_Hannah watched as Sam gained control over Lucifer during the last possible minute._

"_Dean." She heard him say in a heart breaking voice as he saw the damage Lucifer caused to his big brother._

"_Is that you in there Sammy?" He asked. Hannah almost smiled at despite Dean was nearly beaten to death he still maintained his cocky edge, that was something she admired him for. _

_Sam nodded pulling the horsemen rings out of his pocket, and threw them on the ground._

"_SAM NO!" Hannah screamed out as she watched Sam and Adam fall into the pit._

Hannah nodded not even bothering to hold back the tears anymore. "Yeah he fell to the pit along with Lucifer."

She felt like strangling Sam at the moment for leaving her alone. She at time really wished that Winchester's weren't a self-sacrificing bunch. She would do anything to have the man she loved to be by her side, but she knew that unlike his older brother Sam Winchester would not be coming back from hell.

She felt eyes on her and it made her really uncomfortable; along with the fact that she was crying in front of total strangers. It made her want to crawl out of her skin.

"To Sam Winchester." One of the men said raising his bottle up in a toast.

"To Sam." Hannah echoed weakly with a small smile on her lips.

In death Sam finally was accepted, and that made Hannah wanted to cry all the more. "I'll never forget you." She whispered to herself.

**AN: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it :). Sorry it was short I tried to make it longer. Please review. **


End file.
